


All messed up in you

by disordr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, he kinky af, hux is a psychopath, kylo is into it, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disordr/pseuds/disordr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amazing Myspace au belongs to tumblr user <a href="http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/">horatiosroom.</a></p><p>Kylo impaled himself on the fence by accident. Hux wants to see his wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All messed up in you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/post/142601858139/some-chatlogs-inspired-by-these-anons-thank-u)

Nobody wants to wake up in a hospital bed, with a cannula stuck into their hand and a throbbing, freshly stitched wound in their side. However that was the situation Kylo found himself in, realization hitting him when he tried to roll to the other side, causing the wave of pain flooding over his body. Tears had filled his eyes when he curled himself on the standard issue hospital sheet. The images of yesterday's afternoon came back to him like a movie; him trying to do a wall run and jump over the fence, then the slip of his hand, loss of balance and the severe, raw pain making his vision go white. He realized that maybe the fence with iron spikes on top of it wasn't the best choice for demonstrating his parkour skills. His body had clashed into one of them, the cold metal pierced the soft skin, penetrating him five inches deep. He was stuck up there, impaled, screaming and trying to get off, wriggling his body and making the spike tear his insides more. He remembered gripping the slick iron, covered in his own blood, and trying to lift himself up. He broke free in his agony, causing the sharp metal to rip up his side before he fell to the ground and passed out. He had awoke just a moment before they started stitching him up, was half conscious during the operation, and then passed out again, into the chemical slumber caused by the sedatives. 

He looked at the poorly inserted cannula that bruised his whole hand and forearm; it was supposed to help him, not make this even worse. At least there was his laptop lying on the nightstand. Thank you mom, Kylo thought sitting up carefully, and placing the computer on his lap. The lack of new followers on his Myspace profile made him a bit sad as always. He took a picture of himself with his webcam, making a sad face and showing his purple cannula hand. His makeup was perfectly smeared, but he didn't like the pale green hospital scrubs they put him in after the operation. ControlledBleeding messaged him after he posted the picture almost immediately. They'd bickered at first as always, but Kylo told him about his accident. Hux's response took him aback; he wanted a picture of him. Kylo felt the excitement growing in his belly. Hux was finally interested in his nudes, all those pictures he had posted earlier, which revealed almost everything, weren't for nothing after all.

ControlledBleeding:I want to see it.

XxxBeautyTornAparTxXx: wat? my dick??

His fingers tugged at the band of the loose hospital pants. Kylo realized that he was naked underneath them. He stroked himself, shivering with the thrill, maybe he's going to get something from Hux as well finally. The thought sent chills down his spine.

ControlledBleeding: No, you fucking idiot. Your wound.

That answer extinguished Kylo's enthusiasm in a split second. The warm feeling fluttering in his stomach was gone as fast as it appeared. He cursed Hux's weird tastes under his breath, but that still was something, right? Today the wound, and the dick tomorrow. Maybe? Kylo examined the thick bandage plastered to his side, covering still aching wound. Hux told him to take it off, and he obeyed, removing it carefully, so he would be able to put it back without anybody noticing. He twisted his body awkwardly to take a good shot, hissing and biting out the moan when the sore skin stretched. The gash was stitched tightly, looking just like dark line surrounded by the galaxy of purple and blue bruises.

ControlledBleeding: It's beautiful.

The warm feeling was back, unfurling somewhere deep in Kylo's gut making his face go bright red and hot. He complimented him, Hux told him his wound is beautiful, he actually liked something about him. The black haired boy couldn't stop himself from reading those two words over and over as he imagined Hux's voice whispering them right into his ear. 

XxxBeautyTornAparTxXx: lol is it rly?

ControlledBleeding: Truly. Thank you, Kylo.

He complimented him AND thanked him. That was a double win. Kylo hid his burning face in his hands. Now or never, he thought. This was the perfect moment to ask Hux if he wanted to go to homecoming with him. Hux's hesitation had put him off a bit again, but just for a few seconds, because finally he said yes. This was a milestone. Kylo was giggling as he looked at the screen through his fingers. He heard the voices of his mother and most probably the doctor, so he put the bandage back and went offline. 

Kylo was discharged from the hospital the following day. His wound was still far from being healed, but there was no reason for him to be there any longer. He had to stay at home and rest though. That made him sad, because he wanted to see Hux so much. He'd been laying in his bed the whole day with his laptop, sitting on the internet and listening to his music.

“Ben, you have a visitor!” he heard his mother's voice around 4 pm.

Could it be? The sight of Hux entering his room, dressed in black, with his satchel slung over his shoulder made Kylo's heart beat a little faster. He sat up awkwardly on his heels and closed his laptop. The ginger boy smiled at him squeezing his eyes a little and sat on the edge of his bed, right next to his pillow. 

“I wanted to see you, Kylo” he said, making Kylo feel fluffy inside. “Hope you're healing well.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Kylo didn't know what else he could say, with his thoughts too scattered because of Hux's closeness.

“May I see it?” Hux asked and it took Kylo a while to figure out that he's talking about the wound. 

He lifted his neon shirt up, revealing his pale chest and belly, all covered in moles. His imagination started working, showing him a scenario in which Hux was tracing the muscles on his chest with those slender fingers of his. Then he would lean in for a kiss and wrap his arms around Kylo's neck as his lips would lick Kylo's open for him. It would lead to an hour long makeout session Kylo had been dying for. The black haired boy began to blush just at those thoughts while Hux worked his way through the bandage. The ginger pulled back and admired the slit in Kylo's skin silently, with a strange gleam in his eyes. He was fascinated by it, focused entirely, as if the whole world stopped existing outside this bed. 

“Can I touch it?” Hux glanced up locking his pale, green eyes with Kylo's.

The eye contact gave Kylo goosebumps, because there was something sinister in Hux's gaze, something hard to define, but ominous. He could feel it. It was like Hux was eating him with his eyes. Kylo found himself unable to speak, so he just nodded, wanting to finally feel his touch. Hux traced the closed wound with his thumb, the light touch felt electric against Ren's broken skin. Kylo's breath became deep and heavy only from that; Hux's hand resting on his side and his thumb moving in little circles over the injury. He let his eyelids fall closed as he submitted to the touch.  
A sharp, breathy moan escaped his throat when Hux pressed his thumb hard against the wound without a warning, sending a painful shock through Ren's whole body. He kept the pressure, making the cut throb again as Kylo's breath came in short pants. 

“H...Hux...” Kylo gasped, his breath catching when the ginger withdrew his hand. “Wha...”

“Shhhhhh.” Hux silenced him and retrieved something from his satchel. “I want to feel you, Kylo.” He whispered into his ear setting something deep in his insides aflame.

Kylo wanted to feel him, whatever this could mean. He shivered in anticipation while Hux was putting on his latex gloves. He had that wicked smile on his face when he crawled onto the bed behind Ren, still with his shoes on, and something shiny in his hand. He pressed himself to Kylo's back, also sitting on his heels, but with his tights spread, so younger boy's hips could fit between them. Kylo leaned back into him without thinking, letting out a small, whimpering noise when his side ached, trying to get as much friction as possible. He exhaled sharply when he felt the cold blade against the tear in his skin.

“So eager and desperate... I knew you would be like that.” Hux purred with his head resting on Kylo's shoulder. “Now, be a good boy and don't move” he instructed, holding him still with his left hand.

Kylo was trembling as he felt the scalpel cut his stitches one by one, but besides that he didn't move an inch. The panic began to grow in his stomach, cold, like a block of ice, as he started wrapping his mind around the concept of what Hux is going to do. Still, he didn't do anything. Maybe it was the fear that paralyzed him, maybe he didn't want to lose Hux's touch, or it was the way that strange boy adored him in that moment, that kept him in place. Kylo couldn't see Hux's face, but he felt the curl of his lips against the base of his neck, while he was removing the threads from his body. Ren realized that he was holding his breath all that time as it left him with a choppy whimper when Hux dug his index finger into the cut, forcing it open again. His body jerked up in raw pain, as the gloved fingers stretched and tore the irritated tissue, which already started to heal just to be forced apart again. Despite this torture Kylo didn't move, letting Hux tear him up further. The blood started oozing from the reopened gash; Ren could feel the hot fluid running down his side to stain his pajama pants. His moans were drowning in the loud music, so his parents couldn't hear anything suspicious downstairs.

“You're doing so well, Kylo.” Hux praised him in a loving voice, a new tender tone, Ren had never heard before. 

He was looking over Ren's shoulder into the glistening tear in the soft skin, as if he was hypnotized by it. His own breathing became hot and heavy as he pushed the tip of his finger inside, making Kylo gasp. Ren had to bite his lip to stop the loud, carnal moans from leaving his throat as Hux's finger was sinking deeper into his warm flesh. His face was wet from heavy tears streaming down his cheeks. They made his vision a little blurry, as he watched his wound devouring the green latex, which coaxed more blood to flow from it. He was shivering and holding Hux's free hand tightly, as the ginger proceeded to probe the gash in his side with the second finger. It was a different sensation than having the sharp, iron spike inside. Hux was soft and warm, unlike the cold, unrelenting piece of metal, which tore him open. His fingers slid slowly in between his organs, examining his injury very thoroughly, exploring the slippery textures and the softness of Kylo's insides. 

Now, this wasn't how Ren imagined this day would go, and he certainly had never thought that being pressed to Hux with two of his fingers stick in his wound would arouse him, but there he was; leaning into the boy behind him half hard, trying not to moan like a whore, and failing.

“Whoa, you really are something...” Hux gasped, surprised and pleased by this reaction. “You're perfect, Kylo.” He murmured and placed a soft kiss on Ren's neck. 

“Huuuu...” Kylo cried out electrified by the feeling of Hux's lips against the sensitive skin. 

He was becoming delirious from all those sensations at once, helpless in Hux's hold, letting him push his fingers deeper, even if it was agonizing to the point he could barely control himself and stay still. His whole body felt feverish, he was fully hard in his pants as Hux continued to kiss his neck and nipping at his ear a little, while all of his fingers were buried inside the wound, painfully stretching it, making the bleeding more and more intense. Kylo almost screamed when he felt Hux groping something inside, that could be his intestine, worshiping it's slick feel against his fingers.

“Ahhh...You are so sweet. You should have a taste of yourself” Hux purred into his ear when his back arched against him.

Kylo gasped when Hux withdrew his hand and the gloved fingers slid out of him with a wet, filthy noise. He was silenced instantly, tasting the warm iron and feeling the smooth texture of latex with his tongue. As one of Hux's hand pressed against Kylo's soft, full lips, the other was creeping down his body. Ren's thighs opened without him even thinking about it, inviting the ginger to touch him. Hux brushed his fingers over Kylo's erection tenting his pants, earning a soft moan and buck of his hips.

“I guess you deserve a reward for being such a good boy there.” Hux whispered. “God, you are so desperate...”

Hux's hand slipped under Kylo's pants and closed itself around his cock. Ren whimpered again, because he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Hux's hand and every movement of his hips was making his wound throb. The ginger boy pressed his thumb against his tip, smearing the precome in little circles all over it. It didn't take long for Kylo to get over the edge, only a few fast pumps and he came undone into Hux's gloved hand crying out his name. He ruined his pants, but the had been already soaked with blood anyway. Kylo slumped against Hux's chest while he was trying to regain his breath. He felt dizzy and exhausted, not only from the orgasm, but mostly from blood loss. Hux shifted on the bed and helped him lay down onto his pillows. He left the room for a minute and came back with clean hands, fresh bandages, and something Kylo assumed was for disinfecting the wound. 

“What now? It's a mess...” Kylo mumbled. “They'll know...”

“Shhhh” Hux put his fingers over Kylo's lips. “I've got you, don't worry about it. I'll fix this”

Ren was laying on his bed making a little whimpering noises with his face still bright red and tears in his eyes, as Hux was cleaning his wound carefully. The ginger boy knelt by his bed to have a good access to the injury. He ran his fingers through his hair or along his arm from time to time, soothing him with tender touch. When Hux began stitching him up, Ren started sobbing again, so the ginger whispered little praises to calm him down while he worked. It took him a few minutes, but when he finally took his gloves off the wound was closed again and hidden under the thick, fresh bandage. Kylo's side looked like this afternoon have never happened, unlike his pants and blanket.  
Kylo was tired and sleepy, he rolled to his good side and closed his eyes, but not for long, because he felt the mattress sinking next to him. Hux stretched himself on Kylo's bed watching his face carefully with a loving gaze. Kylo could still see something predatory in it though. Hux crawled closer and pressed his lips to Kylo's, tasting the blood that was still smeared on them. The black haired boy melted into this kiss clinging to Hux.

“I swear, I'm going to cut you open myself next time.” the ginger boy breathed out against his lips when they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hux most probably made Kylo's wound worse and he had to go to the hospital again tho.


End file.
